jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:GenerationGame
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Deine Bilder Hallo GenerationGame, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Emperor and the Baby.jpg}} The Emperor and the Baby.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Emperor and the Baby.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:24, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hallo GenerationGame, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Emperor and the Baby.jpg}} The Emperor and the Baby.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich worden ist. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Emperor and the Baby.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:24, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Das Gleiche gilt auch für die Dateien Solo Veila First Kiss.jpg, Fallen statue of Darth Vader.jpg und Guide.jpg. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:24, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Übung right|300px Hallo , die Mentoren der Jedipedia laden dich hiermit herzlich zu einer Übung zum Thema „Bilder“ ''' im Chat ein. Zusammen mit anderen Benutzern wollen wir zeigen, wie man Bilder richtig hochlädt und sie in Artikel einbindet. Im Anschluss wird jeder Benutzer die Möglichkeit bekommen, seine persönlichen Fragen zu stellen. Wir Mentoren werden sie dann so gut es geht beantworten. Dies soll dir den Einstieg in die Jedipedia erleichtern. Wir würden uns sehr freuen, dich am '''Samstag, den 31. Oktober 2015, um 18 Uhr begrüßen zu dürfen. Um zum Chat zu gelangen, rufst du bitte folgende Seite auf: http://webchat.freenode.net/ oder klickst hier. Dann gibst du bei „Nickname“ und bei „Channels“ #Jedipedia.de ein. Anschließend tippst du noch die Buchstaben und Zahlen auf dem Bild ab und drückst auf Connect (siehe Bild). Dann bist du im Chat der Jedipedia.de angekommen! Wir freuen uns auf dich, TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 20:29, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Datei:Wink.gif